


Make me Stay

by min0te



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Break Up, Car Accidents, Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, Nipple Play, Safewords, Sasaeng Fan(s), Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Bang Chan
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min0te/pseuds/min0te
Summary: Chan ist eifersüchtig auf Changbin, da dieser eine Beziehung mit seinem Crush und Member Felix hat. Die acht Mitglieder der Gruppe Stray Kids haben frei bekommen und wollen einen Roadtrip unternehmen, doch als am letzten Tag ihres Roadtrips nicht nur Felix und Changbin ihre Beziehung zu scheitern droht, sondern auch die von Jeongin und Hyunjin, häufen sich die schlechten Nachrichten immer mehr. Erst zwei gebrochene Herzen, ein Unfall indem einer der Jungs fast ums Leben gekommen ist und der erschütternde Tod einer wichtigen Person. Von A-Z ist alles dabei und Bang Chan leidet am meisten darunter, da er sich schuldig fühlt, nicht für seine Member da gewesen zu sein.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin





	1. 1

Pov.Chan: 

Wir haben seit Ewigkeiten mal wieder frei bekommen und das sogar eine gesamte Woche. Um uns richtig zu erholen entschied ich also ein Ferienhaus zu mieten für 5 Tage. Die anderen waren fast alle begeistert, außer seungmin, aber der hatte sowieso nie richtig Lust auf solche Dinge. Naja, irgendwie haben wir es doch geschafft ihn mitzuschleppen. 

Ich weiß nicht wieso ich mich für so eine Art von Kurzurlaub entschieden hab. Ich meine da ist immer noch die Tatsache, dass Felix und Changbin zusammen sind. An sich ist es nicht schlimm, ich hab nichts gegen Schwule, ich bin ja selber auch schwul, hab es aber bisher für mich behalten. Nur die Tatsache das ich mich in Felix verliebt habe und er nur Augen für Changbin hat, welcher ihn ständig verletzt, ist belastend.

Die Hinfahrt stand an und ich meldete mich freiwillig zu fahren. Wir fahren über Nacht und wenn Changbin und Felix nebeneinander eingekuschelt schlafen kann ich eh nicht schlafen. Also übernehme ich den Fahrdienst von Wagen eins. Da unser Manager der Meinung war wir sollten aus Platzgründen mit zwei Autos fahren haben wir uns aufgeteilt in zwei Gruppen. Gruppe eins besteht aus mir, Hyunjin, Jeongin und Seungmin während Gruppe zwei aus Changbin, Felix, Jisung und Minho besteht. Minho ist der einzige der davon weiß, dass ich in Felix verliebt bin und fährt deswegen mit den beiden turteltäubchen und Jisung. 

Drei Stunden Fahrt sind zuende und wir sind angekommen. In dem von mir gewählten Ferienhaus gibt es insgesamt 4 Zimmer, 3 Zimmer mit doppelbett und eines mit zwei einzelnen Betten. Kaum angekommen stürzten alle in die Zimmer. Wir mussten nicht absprechen wer mit wem in ein Zimmer geht, denn jeder wusste wer aufjedenfall zusammen in ein Zimmer geht. 

Letzten Endes war es wie vorausgesehen, in dem ersten Zimmer waren Jeongin und Hyunjin, in Zimmer zwei dann Jisung und Minho, in Zimmer drei waren leider Felix und Changbin und im letzten Zimmer waren Seungmin und Ich. 

Die ersten 4 Tage liefen ganz normal. Wir entspannten ein wenig, waren schwimmen im pool, haben gemeinsam gekocht und gelacht. Aber dann kam der letzte Tag vor unserer Heimreise. Um am letzten Tag noch einmal das Gefühl von Freiheit zu spüren bevor wir weiter arbeiten müssen wollten wir eine Party schmeißen. Also viel Alkohol von dem ich wahrscheinlich wenig abbekommen werden. 

Es war mittlerweile um 10 abends und man merkte schon die ersten Anzeichen von zu viel Alkohol und irgendwann gegen um 1 eskalierte dann alles. Hyunjin und changbin waren seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde verschwunden und da sich Felix sorgen machte ging er die beiden suchen. Keine 5 Minuten später hörte man das Felix und Changbin miteinander streiten und da ich ein guter Leader bin, hab ich nachgeschaut was los ist. 

Der Streit kam aus Zimmer eins. Als ich dort ankam traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Felix steht zitternd da, sein Gesicht ist Tränen überströmt und seine Augen sind rot und geschwollen. Changbin seine Haare sind zerzaust, er trägt nur eine boxer und hat am gesamten Körper knutschflecken und kratzspuren. Bei Hyunjin war es genauso. Das Szenario war unfassbar.

Ich war wie erstarrt und erst als Jeongin dazu kam und in Tränen ausbrach bin ich aus meiner schockstarre wieder erwacht. 

[Hyunjin]: "Innie ich kann das erklären." 

[Jeongin]: "Was erklären, ich sehe doch was los ist! Ich hasse dich."

Jetzt waren es nicht nur Felix und Jeongin, die weinen, Nein Hyunjin hat auch noch angefangen. Wäre Seungmin uns nicht hinterher gelaufen, würde ich wahrscheinlich noch in einem Monat hier stehen. 

Seungmin ist mit Jeongin vor unser Ferienhaus gegangen und hat mir gesagt ich solle mit den beiden und Felix in ein Hotel, hier in der Nähe einchecken bis morgen. Er meinte Minho würde sich um alles hier kümmern und unser Gepäck mit verladen, damit Felix und Jeongin erstmal Abstand von Hyunjin und Changbin haben. 

An sich gar Keine so schlechte Idee, Seungmin und Jeongin teilen sich ein Zimmer und Felix und ich. Nachdem was passiert ist, braucht Felix erst einmal jemanden, der für ihn da ist und bei dem er sich ausweinen kann. 

Also hab ich Felix in den Arm genommen und ging mit ihm aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte gerade so noch zur Haustür laufen, da ist er vor Schwäche und Schmerzen in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen. Denn restlichen Weg zum Auto, hab ich ihn im Braut-style getragen und er hat sich die gesamte Zeit fest an mich geklammert, das machte es natürlich noch schwerer ihn in's Auto zu setzen, trotzdem hab ich es geschafft. 

Angekommen am erstbesten Hotel, das mir unser Navi angezeigt hat, sind Seungmin und Jeongin gleich rein und haben eingecheckt. Als ich gerade hinterher wollte, spürte ich einen leichten Druck an meinem Arm. Ich drehte mich zurück zu Felix und sah wie er wieder anfing zu weinen.

[Felix]: "Bitte lass du mich nicht auch noch alleine. Versprich es mir."

In dem Moment konnte ich nicht viel sagen, also nahm ich Felix fest in die Arme und hab halb genuschelt: 

[Chan]: "Ich verspreche dir dich niemals alleine zu lassen."

Ich stieg aus dem Auto aus und ging zu Felix um ihn zu stützen. Im Hotel angekommen, checkten wir schnell ein und gingen dann in unser Zimmer. Das Zimmer war schön und dafür, dass das Hotel nicht besonders gut sein soll, war unser Zimmer relativ groß. Das einzige Problem, in dem Zimmer gab es nur ein Ehebett, nicht das ich mich unwohl fühle, mit Felix in einem Bett zu schlafen, es ist auch nicht das erste mal, aber dieses mal ist es alles etwas anders. 

Felix setzte sich einfach stumm auf das Bett und starrte in die endlose leere. Ich gesellte mich zu ihm und als ich sah, wie weitere Tränen seine Wangen runterkullerten, konnte ich nicht länger. Ich nahm Felix in meine Arme und hab angefangen zu weinen. 

[Chan]: "Ich kann dich nicht länger leiden sehen, Felix. Ich will das du glücklich bist. Seitdem du mit ihm zusammen bist, sehe ich dich fast ständig weinen. Er hat dich bisher nur verletzt. So jemand wie er, verdient ein wunderbarer Mensch, wie du es bist, nicht."

Das sind genau die Dinge, die ich ihm schon ewig sagen wollte, nur hab ich einen Satz nicht ausgesprochen. Jetzt zu sagen, "Ich liebe dich, und genau deswegen sollst du der glücklichste Mensch der Welt sein.", ist keine so gute Idee. 

Noch sind die beiden zusammen, noch sieht Felix mich nur wie seinen großen Bruder und noch schaffe ich es nicht über meinen Schatten zu springen und ihm meine Liebe zu gestehen.

[Felix]: "Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich leiden lassen hab, weil ich mich auf so einen Vollidioten eingelassen hab. Ich wollte nie jemanden verletzen. Nur weil ich mich auf ihn eingelassen hab, ist es heute so eskaliert und nur deswegen musstest du in eine extra Unterkunft fahren. Es tut mir Leid."

[Chan]: "Es muss dir nicht leid tun, Felix. Du kannst nichts dafür. Der Grund für all das, lag nie bei dir. Du hast ihn geliebt, aber er hat dich nur benutzt. Du konntest das alles vorher nicht wissen. Du trägst an nichts Schuld. Und wenn du jemals jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da. Ich rufe nachher mal unseren Manager an, und sag ihm alles. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja erstmal eine Auszeit von dem ganzen Band Kram, damit du und Innie nicht permanent mit den anderen beiden konfrontiert werdet."

[Felix]: "Danke Chan."

Wir haben noch win bisschen miteinander gekuschelt und dann ist Felix auch schon in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Ich bin so gegen um 9 aufgewacht und Felix hat noch tief und fest geschlafen. 

Ich bin aus dem Bett gestiegen und wollte mit unserem Manager telefonieren, als plötzlich Felix sein Handy klingelt. Felix ist wie auf Knopfdruck aufgewacht und ist ans Telefon gegangen, ich kann jetzt nur hoffen es ist weder Changbin noch Hyunjin, ich kann Felix nicht schon wieder weinen sehen. 

[Changbin]: "Felix, warum gehst du nicht ans Handy, wenn ich dir schreibe und wo bist du überhaupt. Haben wir echt so krass rumgemacht wie mein Körper mir es zeigt?" 

  
[Felix]: "Jetzt komm mir nicht auf die Tour, du kannst absofort mit Hyunjin alles machen was du willst. Ich mach Schluss und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, jemals wieder mit mir eine Beziehung zu haben. Du hast mich verletzt und jetzt tust du so, als wäre nichts passiert. Frag doch Hyunjin, wie krass ihr rumgemacht habt. Der kann dir das bestimmt sagen." 

Felix hat nach diesen Worten stumm aufgelegt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Felix auch so eine Seite hat. 

[Chan]: "Ist alles gut, oder willst du kuscheln?" 

[Felix]: "Geht schon, hättest du mir nicht gut zugeredet, hätte ich diesem kleinen Miststück noch eine Chance gegeben. Nur weil ich Angst hatte, Schluss zu machen. Du sorgst dich wie ein großer Bruder für mich, danke Channie. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen soll. Hab dich lieb!"

[Chan]: "Versprich mir einfach, dass du nie wieder in so eine Lage kommst. Hab dich auch lieb Lix. Ich gehe mal schnell telefonieren."

Gesagt, getan. Ich bin kurz raus an unser Auto und gab mit unserem Manager telefoniert. Gerade als ich fertig war, ruft mich Minho an. 

[Minho]: "Hey Hyung, wie geht's Felix? Konntest du ihn beruhigen oder wart ihr die ganze Nacht wach? Wenn ich es richtig deute, dann hat Felix Schluss gemacht. Zumindest würde das erklären warum Changbin auch weint." 

[Chan]: "Hey Minho! Felix geht es momentan wieder etwas besser. Ich konnte ihn relativ früh beruhigen und er ist so gegen halb drei in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. Und ja Felix hat Schluss gemacht aber wieso das "auch", sag bitte nicht, dass du und Jisung auch Streit habt."

[Minho]: "Keine Sorge, bei uns beiden ist alles beim alten. Du kennst uns zwei in Verbindung mit Alkohol, wenn du verstehst worauf ich hinaus will. Mit auch, meine ich Hyunjin. Innie hat, ungefähr zehn Minuten bevor Felix Schluss gemacht hat, mit Hyunjin Schluss gemacht. Vielleicht sollte ich die beiden mal voneinander trennen, wenn ununterbrochen zwei Personen weinen, nervt das irgendwann."

[Chan]: "Du klingst ja schon wie Seungmin."

[Minho]: "Ja ja, du mich auch. Jetzt zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Felix ist also in deinen Armen eingeschlafen, nachdem du ihn getröstet hast. Das alles geschah so gegen halb drei. Und heute morgen hat Felix mit Changbin Schluss gemacht. Jetzt interessiert mich, auf welche Art und Weise du Felix getröstet hast." 

[Chan]: "Erstens, heute morgen war Felix noch vergeben. Zweitens, Felix ging es Scheiße, dafür wäre es selbst wenn er Single ist, ein schlechter Zeitpunkt gewesen. Und drittens, ich hab ihn nur in den Arm genommen und getröstet, bis er aufgehört hat zu weinen und endlich eingeschlafen ist. Woher weißt du eigentlich das Innie Schluss gemacht hat?"

[Minho]: "Anders als Changbin, hat Hyunjin die ersten zwei, drei Minuten noch geredet, außerdem hab ich mit Seungmin telefoniert. Sitzt Felix auch nur stumm da und starrt in die leere?"

[Chan]: "Ich weiß nicht, was er momentan macht. Ich hab eben mit unserem Manager telefoniert. Wieso denn?"

[Minho]: "Seungmin meinte, Innie würde seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr reden und in die Leere starren. Wieso hast du mit unserem Manager telefoniert?"

[Chan]: "Ich hab ihm alles erzählt und nach einer Auszeit für uns gefragt. Du kannst den anderen sagen, dass wir die nächsten zwei Monate erstmal machen können was auch immer wir wollen. Ich hoffe die zwei Monate reichen aus."

[Chan]: "Du bist als Leader wirklich perfekt geeignet. Ich werde es den anderen sofort ausrichten. Ich würde dir empfehlen, mit den anderen drei, erst morgen zu fahren, damit nicht alles nur noch schlimmer wird."

[Chan]:"Werde ich machen, also dann entweder bis morgen oder in zwei Monaten."

Mit den Worten hab ich aufgelegt und wollte gerade zurück zu Felix, als auf einmal Seungmin angerannt kommt. Werde ich heute überhaupt noch die Chance bekommen, zurück ins Zimmer zu gehen. 

[Seungmin]: "Ein Glück hab ich dich gefunden. Es geht um Innie, du musst zu ihm." 

[Chan]: "Ok, aber was ist den überhaupt los?"

[Seungmin]: "Das siehst du, wenn wir da sind. Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit Ewigkeiten zu reden."

Was auch immer war, es muss wirklich ein Notfall sein. So fürsorglich, wie jetzt, hab ich Seungmin noch nie erlebt. Vor allem nicht wenn es um Innie geht. 

Angekommen im Zimmer von Seungmin und Innie, war das erste merkwürdige, dass es von Innie keine Spur gab. Das zweite merkwürdige, war das Blut am Bett. 

Ich musste schlucken, wer weiss was los ist. Erst jetzt hörte ich ein Schluchzen aus dem Bad. Ich klopfte einmal, keine Antwort. Ich klopfte ein zweites mal, immer noch keine Antwort. Also hab ich angefangen mit reden. 

[Chan]: "Innie, bist du da drin? Was ist den passiert, lass mich rein. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Bitte, du weisst genau, dass ich euch nicht leiden sehen kann."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er aufgeschlossen hat. Ich bat Seungmin mich mit Innie alleine zulassen. Ich schickte ihn zu Felix, damit Felix sich nicht mehr so einsam fühlt. 

Seungmin hat das Zimmer verlassen und ich bin endlich zu Innie ins Bad gegangen. Innie saß mit verheultem Gesicht in einer Ecke im Bad. Natürlich hab ich mich sofort zu ihm gesetzt und ihn in den Arm genommen. 

[Jeongin]: "Hyung, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Meine Gefühle habe mich geleitet. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Es tut mir Leid, bitte verzeih mir."

[Chan]: "Was ist den überhaupt passiert? Solange wie dieses riesen Fragezeichen über meinem Kopf schwebt, kann ich dir auch noch nichts verzeihen. Du musst schon mit mir reden."

[Jeongin]: "I... Ich ....., sieh einfach selbst." 

Innie hat den Ärmel von seinem Pullover hochgezogen und mir seinen Arm hingehalten. Sein Arm war getränkt in Blut und man hat eng aneinander gereihte Schnitte gesehen. Ich nahm Innie wieder in den Arm und drückte ihn fest gegen meine Brust. 

[Chan]: "Ich verzeihe dir, aber versprich mir, das nie wieder zu machen. Wenn du nochmal den Gedanken hast, so etwas zu machen, dann sprich erst mit mir über deine Probleme. Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn etwas sein sollte, du kannst mit mir darüber sprechen. Ich kann dir helfen. Und falls es dich interessiert, wir fahren erst morgen zurück nach Hause und haben die nächsten zwei Monate frei. Also keine Angst, du siehst die beiden fürs erste nicht. Bitte versprich mir einfach nach unserer Pause wieder Fit zu sein und immer noch zu leben, ok."

Ich hab Innie noch aus dem Bad geholfen und bin nun endlich wieder zu Felix. Als ich zurück im Zimmer war, traff ich auf zwei singende Jungs. Felix und Seungmin singen ein Duett. 

Ich muss schon sagen, Felix seine Tiefe Stimme mit der hohen Stimme von Seungmin während des singen, passt perfekt zusammen. Das muss ich mir unbedingt für unser nächstes Album merken. Die beiden haben aufgehört zu singen, als ich aus Reflex mit gesungen hab.

"Kaum komme ich dazu, wird es zu einem Solo. Entweder ist meine Stimme zu gut für euch oder ich bin zu schlecht. Ersteres passt wohl eher."

Seungmin und Felix nickten sich zu und schon wurde ich von Seungmin auf das Bett geworfen und Felix hat angefangen mich mit seinen winzigen Händen zu kitzeln. Da das nicht genug Folter war, hat Seungmin mich noch mit den Kissen beworfen. 

[Chan]: "So war das nicht gemeint. Bitte hört auf, ich muss euch noch was sagen. Ahh, Felix nicht da. Dort ist es am schlimmsten mit meiner Empfindlichkeit.  
Ich will euch doch nur sagen, dass wir von JYP eine zwei monatige Pause bekommen haben."

Endlich haben die beiden aufgehört und ich habe sogar die Erlaubnis bekommen, mich aufzusetzen. 

[Chan]: "Ich hab mit unserem Manager telefoniert, ihm alles gesagt und er meinte, JYP hatte sowieso eine Auszeit für die nächsten zwei Monate bei uns geplant. Minho und die anderen fahren heute schon zurück nach Hause und wir fahren morgen, so müssen du und Innie nicht in Kontakt mit den anderen kommen. Für Stay ist es auch am besten, so schöpfen sie keinen Verdacht und es muss nichts öffentlich gemacht werden."


	2. 2

[Felix]: "Wenn wir jetzt noch einen Tag länger hier sind, können wir ja zu viert irgendwas Unternehmen. Wir könnten ja in die Stadt, shoppen gehen, etwas essen und ein paar Fotos für Instagram machen." 

[Seungmin]: "Klingt gut, ich gehe schnell Innie Bescheid sagen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde unten in der Lobby, bis dann."

Und schon hat Seungmin unser Zimmer verlassen. 

[Chan]: "Hab ich mir das eingebildet oder hat Seungmin wirklich Lust auf deine Idee. Mittlerweile hab ich Angst, dass wir einen falschen Seungmin haben. Vorhin war er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammembruch und hat sich riesen Sorgen um Innie gemacht. Jetzt das, was ist los mit ihm."

[Felix]: "Seungmin macht sich Sorgen um Jeongin, was ist den passiert?" 

[Chan]: "Ich glaube da solltest du ihn selber fragen. Ich hab mal versprochen, ohne Erlaubnis niemals jemanden etwas über Dinge, über die ich mit euch spreche, zu erzählen. Sorry Lixie."

[Felix]: "Stimmt, dir kann man wirklich vertrauen. Andere hätten das Versprechen schon längst gebrochen oder vergessen, aber du vergisst ja nur deinen Schlaf. In den zwei Monate, die wir Pause haben hoffe ich, dass du genug Zeit zum schlafen findest. Wenn du nicht ausgeschlafen wieder kommst, dann geb ich Changbin noch eine Chance." 

[Chan]: "Ok, ok. Ich verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig, gesund und ausgeschlafen wieder zukommen. Jetzt sollten wir uns aber endlich mal fertig machen, die ersten fünf Minuten sind schon um. Ich hab Angst vor der Reaktion von dem neuen Seungmin. Du kannst zuerst ins Bad, ich brauche nicht lange."

[Felix]: "Ich muss nicht mehr ins Bad, während du weg warst hatte ich mehr als genug Zeit." 

[Chan]: "War ich echt so lange weg? Wenn ja dann Sorry, dass du so lange alleine warst. Ich nutze dann mal das Bad."

{Timeskip} 

[Felix]: "Channie, sagtest du nicht, du bräuchtest nicht lange? Wir müssen in fünf Minuten unten sein." 

[Chan]: "Oh shit., ich hab die Zeit ganz vergessen. Würdest du so nett sein und mir bei meinen Haaren helfen?"

[Felix]: "Nagut, aber nur dieses eine mal."

Felix hat mir meine Haare gemacht und sein Gesicht während er konzentriert mein Pony richtet, sieht so wunderschön aus. Ich würde ihn am liebsten küssen, aber das würde nur unsere Freundschaft zerstören.   
Erst jetzt hab uch realisiert wie nah Felix mir eigentlich ist, unsere Nasenspitzen berühren sich schon fast. 

[Felix]: "So fertig! Wie findest du es?"

...

[Felix]: "Ehmm.... Channie? Hab ich was im Gesicht oder wieso starrst du mich so an?" 

[Chan]: "Sorry, ich war nur so vertieft in deine Sommersprossen. Oh wow, meine Haare hast du echt gut hinbekommen."

[Felix]: "Hab ich gerne gemacht. Wir sollten jetzt aber schnell los." 

Und schon war Felix verschwunden, ich bin ihm aber natürlich sofort gefolgt. Eigentlich wollte ich Felix noch fragen warum er rot geworden ist, als ich ihn mal wieder angelogen habe.   
Ich wünschte, ich müsste Felix nicht mehr anlügen, aber für die Wahrheit ist momentan nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

[Felix]: "Sorry für die Verspätung, aber Chan brauchte etwas mehr Zeit als erwartet. Ihr kennt ja unsere Beauty Queen." 

[Jeongin]: "Ja, wir kennen die Verspätungen ihrer Majestät nur zu gut, außerdem sind es nur zwei Minuten Verspätung. Darüber kann man mal hinwegsehen."

[Seungmin]: "Also für Chan Verhältnisse seit ihr sogar zu früh dran." 

[Chan]: "Ich hab euch auch lieb, danke. Eigentlich wollte ich euch heute zum Essen einladen. Das könnt ihr aber jetzt vergessen."

[Seungmin]: "Hättest du das nicht früher sagen können?!" 

[Felix]: "Ok, es ist immer noch der alte Seungmin. Wir müssen uns also keine Sorge machen. Aber Channie, wir meinten das doch nicht so. Wir machen alles was du willst, aber bitte kauf uns essen."

[Seungmin]: "Also erstens, ich meinte das auch so wie ich es gesagt habe, zweitens, wer hat gesagt ich mache das, was Chan mir befiehlt und drittens, wieso sollte ich mich ändern?" 

[Jeongin]: "Ach komm schon Seungminnie. Tu es für Felix und mich, außerdem musst du nichts fürs Essen bezahlen, wenn du auf Channie hörst." 

[Seungmin]: "Nagut, von mir aus, aber damit ihr das ja nicht falsch versteht, ich mach nur wegen dem kostenlosen Essen mit." 

[Felix/Jeongin]: "Dankeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" 

[Chan]: "Da ihr das jetzt geklärt habt, können wir los?"

Die drei nickten zustimmend und sind mit mir zum Auto gegangen. Während der Fahrt in die nächste Stadt, hat Seungmin mal wieder den kleinen Jeongin geärgert und so wie Felix halt ist, hat er ununterbrochen Fotos von den beiden gemacht. 

Anders als gehofft, wurde ich natürlich nicht ausgelassen. Die letzten 4 oder 5 Minuten der Fahrt, hat Felix andauernd Fotos von mir gemacht und Jeongin ist, nach nicht mal einer Minute, mit eingestiegen. Man sollte sich ungefähr vorstellen können, wie es ist wenn zwei Personen von dir permanent Fotos machen, während du fährst. 

Also für Seungmin war es anscheinend sehr amüsant mit anzusehen, so würde ich zumindest sein Lachen deuten. Auch wenn wir nur 15 Minuten gefahren sind, hat es sich angefühlt wie Stunden. 

Endlich im Stadtzentrum angekommen, hat Felix ein Eiscafe gesehen und irgendwie hat er es hinbekommen, uns drei, im November, mit in ein Eiscafe zu ziehen.   
Mit unserem Eis in der Hand, sind wir erst ein wenig durch die Stadt gelaufen, bis wir irgendwann an Innies Lieblings laden vorbeigelaufen sind, und natürlich sind wir dort reingegangen. 

Jetzt verstehe ich endlich, was Innie immer mit diesem Laden hat, die verschiedenen Sachen aus den unterschiedlichsten Kollektionen sehen alle gut aus und die Qualität ist auch nicht gerade schlecht. 

Naja, so können schon mal drei Stunden vergehen, inklusive der halben Stunde die wir gelaufen sind und den 10 Minuten warten auf unser Eis, sind schon über 4 1/2 Stunden um. 

Unsere Tüten wollten wir erst einmal zurück ins Auto bringen, das bedeutet noch einmal eine halbe Stunde zurück laufen. Wir sind ungefähr um 12 in der Stadt angekommen, mittlerweile wurde es auch schon dunkel und wir alle hatten Hunger, verständlich, wenn wir den gesamten Tag noch nichts außer Eis gegessen haben. 

Wir haben unsere Tüten im Auto verladen und sind zur nächsten besten Essens Quelle gegangen. So kam es, dass wir bei McDonald's gelandet sind, welcher maximal zwei Minuten von unserem Auto entfernt war.   
Wie versprochen, hab ich den Jungs einen ausgegeben und gegen halb sieben, sind wir dann wieder zurück ins Hotel gefahren. 

Während der Rückfahrt ist Jeongin eingeschlafen und Seungmin hat ihn in ihr Zimmer getragen. Ich bin mit Felix in unser Zimmer gegangen und hatte endlich Zeit mein Handy wieder anzuschalten. 

Und schon bekomme ich jede Menge Nachrichten von Minho, Jisung und unserem Manager. Da ich mir keinen stundenlangen Vortrag anhören will, öffnete ich zuerst die Nachrichten von unserem Manager und ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan.

Manager-nim: Chan! Wo seit ihr?   
Wieso sieht man überall Artikel im   
Internet, die sagen, du und Felix   
hättet ein Date gehabt?  
JYP wird dich köpfen   
Die Presse will ein Statement   
Euer Dating-Ban ist noch nicht.   
abgelaufen   
Du weißt hoffentlich was das   
bedeutet   
Antworte bitte möglichst schnell,   
damit wir alles klären können, du   
willst doch sicherlich deine Position   
beibehalten, oder?

[Chan]: "Shit!"

[Felix]: "No swearing, Hyung."

[Chan]: "Das ist ne Ausnahmesituation, irgendjemand hat uns heute gesehen und jetzt denkt jeder wir würden Daten."

[Felix]: "Oh shit."

[Chan]: "Nicht wahr? Es könnte sein, dass es das für uns beide war mit Stray Kids. Ich muss versuchen JYP zu erreichen und ihm die Situation zu erklären, irgendwie. Wenn wir nicht demnächst ein Statement abgeben, dann bedeutet das das Ende von Stray Kids."

[Felix]: "Hey, Chan, es ist kurz vor Mitternacht. Du wirst niemanden erreichen. Es ist kein großer Unterschied ob du jetzt oder morgen früh JYP anrufst. Und jetzt schlaf."

[Chan]: "Okay, aber morgen früh ruf ich sofort im Entertainment an und wir beide erklären danach live die Situation in der wir gestern waren."

[Chan]: "Versprochen. Hey Channie, willst du vielleicht kuscheln? Heute morgen hast du dich um mich gekümmert, jetzt kümmer ich mich um dich. Komm her!" 

Und schon lag ich in Felix seinen Armen und hab meine Augen geschlossen. Beruhigend Strich Felix mit seiner einen Hand über meinen Rücken und mit der anderen fuhr er durch meine Haare. Ich hab mich etwas ablenken können und bin in Felix seinen Armen eingeschlafen.


	3. 3

Ich wurde durch einige Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah einen noch schlafenden Felix in meinen Armen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich über mein Gesicht, verschwand aber wieder als ich daran dachte, was gestern Abend passiert ist. 

Ich musste unbedingt mit JYP telefonieren, er muss wissen was wirklich dahinter steckt. Ich wollte gerade mein Handy nehmen um im Entertainment anzurufen, ließ es aber sein, da ich Felix nicht wecken wollte. 

Also wartete ich bis er wach wurde. Ich ging an mein Handy um meiner Familie Bescheid zugeben, dass ich morgen früh zurück nach Australien fliege und schreib dann Seungmin an, um herauszufinden ob er und Jeongin schon wach sind. 

So langsam tat sich auch etwas bei dem jüngeren Australier in meinem Arm. 

[Chan]: "Auch mal wach Felix?"

[Felix]: "Wie spät ist es denn?"

[Chan]: "Es ist viertel zehn. Wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen, wenn wir noch etwas von dem Frühstücks Buffet haben wollen."

[Felix]: "Solange wie du nicht wieder eine halbe Stunde brauchst, kommen wir auch noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück."

[Chan]: "Ja, ich hab es verstanden. Ich brauch mehr Zeit, als der Durchschnitt, und komme deshalb immer zu spät."

[Felix]: "Das meine ich nicht, es ist nur....... ahhg, lass uns dieses Gespräch einfach vergessen, ok?" 

Ich nickte und wir machten uns in innerhalb von fünf Minuten bereit und gingen zum Frühstück. Seungmin und I.N saßen an einem Tisch beim Buffet und schienen auf uns zuwarten. 

Als wir näher kamen, konnte man eine leichte rötliche Färbung von Jeongins Augen erkennen und sie wirkten zudem geschwollen. Er hat wahrscheinlich noch einmal mit Hyunjin Kontakt gehabt. 

Felix und ich nahmen uns jeweils ein Tablet und stellten unser spätes Frühstück zusammen. Wir gingen zurück zu den anderen und besprochen, wann wir zurück fahren wollen. Wir entschieden uns dazu, um eins zu fahren, so hatte ich noch genug Zeit um zu duschen und im Anschluss mit JYP zu telefonieren. 

Nachdem Felix und ich mit essen fertig waren, gingen wir alle in unsere Zimmer. Felix schmiss sich auf das verwüstete Ehebett und spielte an seinem Handy. Ich nahm mir neue Sachen und sprang unter die Dusche. 

Ich liebe das Gefühl, wenn das warme Wasser meinen Körper herunter fließt. Es fühlt sich immer so befreiend aber gleichzeitig auch behütet an. Ich ging aus der Dusche, trocknete mich ab und zog mich dann an. 

Ich habe meine Haare geföhnt und zurecht gestylt, im Anschluss hab ich dann noch, aus Gewohnheit, mein Make-Up aufgetragen und hab das Bad dann wieder verlassen. 

[Chan]: "Kannst jetzt ins Bad, ich gehe mal schnell telefonieren."

[Felix]: "Das ging ja mal schnell, bist du wirklich der Bang Chan den ich kenne?"

[Chan]: "Jaja, du mich auch. Also ich geh dann mal und versuche dich dieses mal nicht solange warten zu lassen."

Und schon verließ ich das Zimmer und ging raus ans Auto um in Ruhe zu telefonieren. Mein Handy wählte gerade die Nummer von JYP und ich begann zu zittern.   
Damit ich nicht zusammen breche, entrigelte ich mein Auto und setzte mich rein. Ich wollte ja nicht sinnlos Aufmerksamkeit erregen. 

[JYP]: "Hallo Chan, wird auch mal Zeit, dass du anrufst. Nach 7 Jahren Training und bald 3 Jahren Idol, solltest du mittlerweile eigentlich die Regeln auswendig können. Du weißt genau was passiert, wenn du dich nicht an den Dating-Ban hältst, dasselbe gilt für Felix. Wisst ihr eigentlich, was für eine Bewegung ihr damit ausgelöst habt? Die Presse hat uns die Türen eingerannt und eure Fans erst. Du weißt genau, ich hab kein Problem mit deiner Sexualität oder dergleichen, aber es gibt Regeln an die du dich hal-"

Weiter kam JYP nicht, da ich ihn unterbrochen hab.

[Chan]: "Bitte, darf ich die Situation erst einmal erklären? Ja okay, Felix und ich waren gestern zusammen unterwegs, aber es war kein Date. Da es einen Streit zwischen Changbin, Felix, Hyunjin und Jeongin gab, bin ich mit Felix und Jeongin in ein separates Hotel gefahren und Seungmin ist freiwillig mitgekommen. Wir vier waren gestern einfach nur shoppen und haben etwas gegessen. Niemand von uns datet jemanden, also hat niemand gegen die Regeln verstoßen. Damit sich alles klärt, haben Felix und ich vor live zu gehen und alles zu erklären. Ich werde mich wenn es sein muss auch um die Presse kümmern, also bitte."

[JYP]: "Ich hoffe für dich, du sagst mir die Wahrheit, wenn ich erfahre, dass irgendjemand von euch in einer Beziehung ist, dann war's das mit Stray Kids. Hast du das verstanden? Ich werde mich hier um alles kümmern und du gehst mit Felix dazu noch live und ihr gebt ein Statement ab, danach habt ihr bis Februar eine Pause in der ich hoffentlich nicht noch einmal von der Presse überrannt werde."

Und schon hat JYP aufgelegt. Ich saß die ersten Minuten wie erstarrt im Auto und musste erst einmal realisieren, was gerade passiert war. 

Wenn JYP erfährt, dass Changbin und Felix, sowie Hyunjin und Jeongin mal zusammen waren und Minho und Jisung zusammen sind, dann werde ich geköpft.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten, ging ich dann wieder zurück ins Hotel und somit zu Felix. Dieser lag auf dem Bett und hat mal wieder irgendwelche Handy Games gezockt. Ich setze mich zu ihm und als er mich bemerkte, tat er sein Handy weg und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. 

Ich beschrieb ihm das Telefonat bis ins kleinste Detail und als ich fertig war, umarmte er mich mal wieder. Seine Umarmungen lassen mich das gleiche fühlen, wie wenn ich warm dusche. Ich fühle mich befreit aber zeitgleich behütet. Ich legte meine Arme auch um meinen Crush und fühlte mich wieder etwas besser. 

Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag so verharren, aber wir müssen noch unser Statement abgeben. Nach dem Live packten wir dann unsere letzten Sachen zusammen um endlich zu gehen. Es ist jetzt zehn vor eins, wir gingen also aus unserem Zimmer, mit unseren Taschen, und checken in der Lobby aus. 

Unten warteten schon Seungmin und Jeongin, wir gingen zusammen zum Auto, und ich verladete die Sachen, während die anderen einstigen. Seungmin und Jeongin hinten auf der Rückbank und Felix neben mir auf dem Beifahrersitz. 

Nach 3 1/2 Stunden Rückfahrt sind wir wieder an unserem Dorm angekommen und wir alle packten neue Sachen. Seungmin und Jeongin werden heute noch zu ihren Eltern fahren und Felix fliegt gemeinsam mit mir morgen früh nach Sidney. 

Ungefähr gegen halb Fünf, waren wir alle fertig und saßen im Wohnzimmer um noch ein wenig zureden. Seungmin und Jeongin werden beide um 18 Uhr abgeholt, deswegen kam Felix auf die Idee, wir könnten ja noch Fortnite zocken. 

Ich wollte erst nicht mitspielen, ich bin kein großer Fortnite Fan und finde das Spiel auch viel zu überbewertet,Pubg ist tausendmal besser, aber da Felix förmlich darum bettelt, dass ich mit spiele, lass ich das Game über mich ergehen. 

Und so ist die halbe Stunde auch schon um. Jeongin und Seungmin wurden abgeholt und sind auf dem Weg zu ihren Familien, und Felix und ich sind jetzt alleine. Dachten wir zumindest. 

Ich bin gerade in unsere Küche gegangen um Felix und mir etwas zum trinken zu holen, als man ein SEHR SEHR Lautes Stöhnen aus Minho und Jisungs Zimmer hören konnte. Entweder Minho war es mal wieder egal, dass wir Jisung hören können, oder die beiden denken sie wären alleine. 

So wie ich die beiden und vor allem Minho kenne, ist es wahrscheinlich ersteres. Ich bin mit unseren Getränken zurück gegangen und hab gleich noch zwei Gläser für Minho und Jisung mitgenommen. 

Denn so wie ich die beiden kenne, werden sie gleich erschöpft und verschwitzt aus der Tür kommen, auf der Suche nach Getränken. Und keine Minute später standen sie schon vor uns. 

[Chan]: "Wie lange wollt ihr eure Beziehung noch geheim halten? Denkt ihr wirklich, wir würden nichts mitbekommen?"

[Jisung]: "Wir sind nicht zusammen, wie oft muss ich das heute noch sagen. Erst Changbin, dann Hyunjin, während unserem Kurztrips noch Seungmin und Jeongin, und jetzt kommt ihr. Wir sind beide Single."

[Felix]: "Und wieso ist es dann mehr als offensichtlich, dass ihr jeden Tag mehrmals miteinander Sex habt. Erstens, seit ihr nicht besonders leise, zweitens, wenn ihr gleichzeitig verschwitzt und erschöpft aus einem Raum kommt, dann sieht man es euch sofort an, drittens, hab ihr gefühlt 24/7 irgendwo anders Knutschflecken, und viertens, alleine wie ihr miteinander umgeht sagt doch schon alles."

[Minho]: "Jisung hat recht. Wir führen keine Beziehung. Du hast aber auch recht Felix. Wir führen eine Freundschaft+, wenn wir, beziehungsweise Jisung, öfters zu laut waren, dann tut uns das Leid, wir wollten euch damit nicht belästigen."

[Jisung]: "Sagst du nicht immer, ich soll so laut wie möglich sein, damit auch wirklich jeder sich genau vorstellen kann, was wir gerade machen."

Und schon wurde Jisung von Minho auf den Arm geschlagen, da das natürlich nicht genug ist gab es noch einen tötenden Blick von Minho und Felix und ich mussten sofort lachen. 

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten wir damit, uns einen Film auszusuchen, den wir schauen konnten, und uns darauf einigen, wo wir essen bestellen und was wir essen wollen. Da Felix und ich morgen früh um sechs spätestens aus dem Haus sein wollen, sind wir relativ früh schlafen gegangen. 

Da ich gemerkt habe, wie schwer es für Felix war, sich nur auf das Bett zusetzen, in dem er bis vor kurzem noch mit Changbin geschlafen hat, hab ich ihn mit in mein Zimmer geschleift, erstens, Seungmin ist nicht da und somit ist ein Bett frei, und zweitens, Seungmin wird absofort sich mit Jeongin ein Zimmer teilen, deswegen kann Felix auch erst einmal mit in das Zimmer von mir. 

Da Felix Probleme beim einschlafen hatte, hab ich ihn in mein Bett gezogen und mit ihm gekuschelt, damit er einschläft. Das alles hat auch so funktioniert wie gedacht, nur hab ich nicht bedacht, wie ich mich von Felix lösen soll. 

Er hat sich so hingelegt, dass ich keine Möglichkeit hatte mich von ihm zu lösen ohne Felix dabei wach zumachen. 

Und dann passierte dass, was ich befürchtet hab, Jisung kam rein und hatte sogar schon sein Handy in der Hand und war somit in der Lage jederzeit von allem ein Foto zumachen.   
Und kaum hat er Felix und mich gesehen, wurden tausende von Fotos gemacht.

[Jisung]: "Ach deswegen hat Felix mit Changbin Schluss gemacht. Wuhu, Chanlix is finally real!"

[Chan]: "Erstens, du weißt genau warum Felix und Changbin Schluss gemacht haben, zweitens, wir sind nicht zusammen, ich hab nur versucht Felix beim einschlafen zu helfen, und drittens, seit wann kannst du Englisch."

[Jisung]: "Du mich auch, naja schlaft gut und die Fotos behalte ich für meinen Chanlix Ordner."

[Chan]: "Dir und Minho auch gute Nacht und schlaft auch."

Und dann ist Jisung auch schon gegangen und ich bin kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, also das hier ist der offizielle re-Upload von Make me Stay. Ich werde jetzt nach und nach alle Chapter hochladen und auch Zukünftige Fanfictions sowie die Fortsetzung von dieser FF hier hochladen. Da Wattpad nach und nach alle Werke mit pornografischen Inhalten löscht, hab ich mich dazu entschieden auf Ao3 weiter zu schreiben.


End file.
